zwariowana_ekipafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Gwiazdka Angel/CSI: Wyspa Zwariowanej Ekipy
Prolog Za oknem już zmierzchało, kiedy długowłosa blondynka zamykała teczkę z uzupełnioną dokumentacją. Odłożyła akta i spojrzała smętnie na proste biurko z dębowej sklejki, jedno z dwóch znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu. Jeszcze kilka dni temu rezydował przy nim jej partner, który teraz zdobywał kolejne górskie szczyty na zasłużonym urlopie. Teraz stanowisko było puste, co dodatkowo ją przygnębiało. Tęskniła za nim i czuła się niekompletna bez swojej drugiej połówki. Zawodowej, oczywiście. Byli partnerami i najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, nieważne, o czym plotkowały stażystki, ich nic nie łączyło. Skłamałaby, gdyby powiedziała, że jej się nie podoba. Był przystojny i wiele kobiet było nim zainteresowanych. Ale aspirant Karolina Starska umiała oddzielić sprawy prywatne od zawodowych. Przeciągnęła się i wstała, po czym pozbierała i uporządkowała białe teczki. Rano ktoś wyniesie je do archiwum. Rzuciwszy ostatnie spojrzenie na szaroniebieskie ściany, stalowoszare szafki, nawet na linoleum w kolorze zgaszonego błękitu, opuściła komisariat z przeczuciem, że wróci tu szybciej niż by chciała. Rozdział 1 Przeczucie na szczęście ją zawiodło, los postanowił podarować jej spokojną noc, po której powrót na komendę nie był aż tak przykrym obowiązkiem. - Angel - nie zdążyła jeszcze dobrze przekroczyć progu, gdy usłyszała głos szefowej. - Masz te raporty, o których ci wczoraj przypominałam? - fakt, że użyła jej pseudonimu, świadczył o dobrym humorze. - Tak, mam. Są na moim biurku - odparła blondynka, robiąc sobie kawę. - To przynieś je do mnie. Podinspektor Amelia Ryu nie należała do przykrych przełożonych. Była ogromną fanką anime, dlatego wyszła za Koreańczyka, Hyuna Ryu, który o dziwo z nią wytrzymywał. Kobieta bowiem była zupełnie pozbawiona powagi i sztywności właściwej wysoko postawionym funkcjonariuszom, którzy niejedno w życiu widzieli. Ona lubiła śmiać się, żartować, łatwo można było zapomnieć, o ile stopni jest starsza, nawet zwykli mundurowi czuli się przy niej swobodnie. Mimo to, nie należało nadwyrężać jej cierpliwości, bo kończyło się to przeważnie awanturą na pół komendy. Pani podinspektor nie przebierała w środkach i bardzo nie lubiła być denerwowana. - Co ty taka zdołowana? - zagadnęła Karolinę patolożka. - Wyglądasz jak jeden z moich pacjentów, masz w sobie tyle samo życia. - Daruj sobie - odparła funkcjonariuszka, zbierając akta i odnosząc je do przełożonej. Tajemnicą Poliszynela było, że doktor Agata Słowacka do dyskretnych nie należała. Może i była jednym z najlepszych lekarzy medycyny sądowej, ale jęzor miewała równie długi, co lista zasług, która była imponująca. Zwierzanie się jej, to jak podpisanie na siebie wyroku śmierci towarzyskiej, za którą szło bycie obiektem zainteresowania całego wydziału kryminalnego, albo i całej komendy, spojrzenia, komentarze i całe mnóstwo plotek. Nie, zdecydowanie lepiej było ją zbyć. - Połóż to tu - Amelia wskazała miejsce na swoim biurku, na którym blondynka położyła dokumenty. - Zaczekaj - zatrzymała podwładną, która już opuszczała jej gabinet. - Wszystko w porządku? Jesteś ostatnio jakaś dziwna. - W porządku - zapewniła blondynka. - Po prostu ciężko mi się pracuje samej. - Nie martw się, za tydzień będzie po wszystkim. - O ile przetrwam... - westchnęła, wychodząc. Powróciła do swojej kawy, z radością stwierdzając, że intensywnie czerwona czupryna pani patolog nie znajduje się w zasięgu wzroku. Pierwszy łyk skończył jednak na biurku, gdy tylko zaczęła się nim krztusić. - Nie umieraj jeszcze - Paweł podał jej chusteczkę i odebrał dzwoniący telefon, który wystraszył policjantkę. Paweł Wojak był technikiem kryminalistyki, znany był głównie z tego, że w pracy spędza większą część życia, nieustannie narzeka, a z jego raportów ucieka wszelka ortografia i stylistyka. Przez to narobił sobie długów wdzięczności u Karoliny, która poprawia każdy raport, jaki palce technika wstukają w klawiaturę komputera. Nie można mu było jednak odmówić profesjonalizmu, jak miał coś załatwić, to spisywał się bez zarzutu. Pod warunkiem, że się go przycisnęło. - Niestety, nie mam tego w planach - odparła, ocierając usta. - Coś ważnego? - Zapowiada się dzień pełen wrażeń - rzucił enigmatycznie, odkładając słuchawkę i ulotnił się do swojego biura. Po dłuższej chwili zrozumiała, co miał na myśli. - To ma być jakiś żart? Nie, proszę pana, ja znam swoich ludzi i wiem, że to działanie konieczne - tę rozmowę było słychać aż z korytarza, a towarzyszyły jej pospieszne kroki eleganckich butów. - Czy pan nie rozumie, że bez tego cała akcja się sypnie? Wie pan co, nie mam zamiaru ciągnąć tej dyskusji, proszę zadzwonić, jak pan zmieni zdanie. - Dzień dobry, pani prokurator - blondynka uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie do kobiety, która pojawiła się wreszcie w polu widzenia. - No nie taki dobry. Mela u siebie? - Tak, oczywiście. Prokurator Roksana Babiarz była najlepszą przyjaciółką podinspektor Ryu. Znały się praktycznie od dzieciństwa, podzielały pasję do anime i wybrały podobne ścieżki kariery. Nie raz owa znajomość ułatwiała im pracę, czasem nawet ratowała skórę. Starska trochę im tego zazdrościła. Drzwi gabinetu się zamknęły, a telefon na jej biurku zadzwonił ponownie. Tym razem odebrała. Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, mieli trupa. - Wybierasz się dokądś? - spytał Paweł, widząc pospieszną organizację koleżanki. - Owszem, a ty wybierasz się ze mną - odparła. - Ale... - Nie ma żadnego "ale", miejsce zbrodni samo się nie zbada. Rozdział 2 Obskurne hotele to stereotypowy raj dla zbrodniarzy. Zero kamer, zero ochrony, świadków praktycznie żadnych. A jednak w trakcie pracy, Karolina tylko kilka razy trafiła do takiego miejsca. Zabójstwa w tanich hotelach czy motelach były wymysłem kryminału klasy B, w praktyce zdarzały się równie często co zbrodnie w willach czy biurowcach. Policjantka bez wahania przekroczyła policyjną taśmę, a potem próg poszarzałego budynku. Wnętrze było na szczęście bardziej zachęcające, urządzone w czymś na wzór retro, miało w sobie swoistą melancholię o zapachu starego drewna i naftaliny oraz brzmieniu winylu. Przynajmniej otoczenie było przyjemne, może dzięki temu sprawa pójdzie im szybciej. Właściwie jej. Westchnęła, gdy o tym pomyślała, wspinając się po schodach za mundurowym, który wskazywał jej drogę. Za nią podążał Paweł, który rozglądał się na wszystkie strony, szukając najbardziej wyraźnych śladów, jakie mógł pozostawić zabójca. Stanęli przed drzwiami pokoju. Białe ściany, drewniana podłoga, proste meble. Dekoracje ograniczały się do firanki, granatowych zasłon i bukietu sztucznych kwiatków na stoliku. Pokój jak pokój. Jedyne co nie pasowało, to leżące na podłodze zwłoki. I grzebiący w szufladzie mężczyzna, który wyglądał podejrzanie znajomo, a mundurowi na niego nie reagowali. Przez ułamek sekundy blondynka sądziła, że coś się jej przywidziało. - Co tak pana komisarza przygnało z urlopu? - odezwał się rozbawiony technik, witając się z kumplem. To przekonało ją, że nie ma halucynacji. - Halny - odparł tamten z uśmiechem. - Właśnie, nie powinieneś być na szlaku? Zmasakrowane zwłoki są ładniejszym widokiem niż górskie pejzaże? - zażartowała policjantka, krzyżując ręce na piersi. - I dlaczego nie uprzedziłeś? - Uprzedziłem. Paweł miał ci przekazać. - Wiadomość nie dotarła. A dlaczego wróciłeś wcześniej? - Po prostu wiedziałem, że mnie potrzebujesz. Komisarz Marcin Sandalski słynął z melancholii, sentymentów, ckliwych tekstów i może odrobinę czarnego humoru. Spędził kilka lat w narkotykowym, przeniósł się do kryminalnego po tragicznej śmierci żony. Nie potrafił się pozbierać, więc długo trwało zanim otworzył się przed nową partnerką na tyle, żeby zdobyć wzajemne zaufanie i zbudować przyjaźń. Ale to się opłaciło, teraz wręcz rozumieli się bez słów. - Weźmy się do roboty, co? - podeszła do ciała i ukucnęła przy nim. - Wygląda jak mielone mięso - oświadczyła. - Co ty nie powiesz - mruknął Wojak, robiąc zdjęcia. - Gdzie ta baba? Słowacka! - wrzasnął w stronę drzwi. - Idę, idę - najpierw wyłoniły się czerwone włosy, potem reszta pani patolog. - Musisz tak walić po oczach tymi kudłami? - Sam się wal. - Ogarnijcie się. Agata, powiedz lepiej co tu mamy - Karolina przewróciła oczami, wolała zająć się robotą niż słuchać ich kłótni. - Daj mi chwilę. - Jak to jest, że w waszej dwójce to nie ty rządzisz? - mruknął Paweł, siląc się na nieco podziwu. - Jak nie ja, jak ja. On jest tylko starszy stopniem, ma władzę teoretyczną - wskazała na partnera z uśmiechem. - Pani aspirant, czy bierze pani pod uwagę również to, co ja mam do powiedzenia? - Sandalski rzucił blondynce gromiące spojrzenie. - Absolutnie nie, panie komisarzu - padła rozbrajająco szczera odpowiedź. - Za to z radością wysłuchacie, co ustaliłam - wcięła się Agata. - Więc tak, zgon nastąpił stosunkowo niedawno, jakieś dwie godziny temu. Przyczyny jeszcze nie znam, ale wiem na pewno, że nie była nią ta mielonka - wskazała na twarz ofiary. - Czyli co, ktoś zabił, wystraszył się i młotkiem rozgniótł twarz, żeby utrudnić identyfikację? - Marcin uniósł brew. - Lepiej. Ślady wskazują na tłuczek do mięsa - odpowiedziała patolog z błyskiem rozbawienia w oczach. - Czyli mamy szalonego kucharza. - To nie jest śmieszne - Starska skarciła partnera, była bliska dźgnięcia go łokciem w żebra. - Ale się uśmiechnęłaś - zauważył. - Idę przesłuchać recepcjonistę. Rozdział 3 Na ich nieszczęście gość nic nie wiedział. Jak to zwykle bywa, w takich miejscach nikt nie interesuje się innymi, ludzie tu przychodzący chcą pozostać anonimowi. Dowiedzieli się jedynie, że denat zameldował się pod nazwiskiem Jan Kowalski, klasyczne zagranie. Nikt go nie odwiedzał, a sąsiednie pokoje były puste. W zasadzie nie mieli nic. - Po co ktoś zadał sobie tyle trudu i uniemożliwił identyfikację zwłok, a potem jak gdyby nigdy nic zostawił je w hotelu? - Karolina spojrzała na partnera, choć spodziewała się odpowiedzi. Żadne z nich nie miało pojęcia. - Może nie miał dosyć siły, żeby go wyciągnąć? - zasugerował Paweł. - Tak, miał siłę okładać go tłuczkiem, a nie miał siły wywlec? - Marcin posłał kumplowi ciężkie spojrzenie. - No wiesz, okładanie tłuczkiem wymaga jej mniej - odparła Aga. - W sumie ma rację - zgodziła się blondynka. - Teoria Wojaka nie jest głupia, przynajmniej daje nam podstawy sądzić, że zabójca nie grzeszył tężyzną fizyczną. A może był kobietą. - Jest na to 50% szans - mruknął technik. - Przedstawiciele LGBTQ+ by cię zjedli, jakby to usłyszeli - Starska pokręciła głową. - Na szczęście tu takich nie ma. No chyba, że Aga - spojrzał na czerwonowłosą. - Zabieram naszego przyjaciela na sekcję - Słowacka nawet nie słuchała słów kolegi. - Może powiem wam coś więcej. - Generalnie mamy więcej niewiadomych niż wiadomych - skwitował Marcin. - Czyli klasyczna sprawa. - Jesteśmy jak David Copperfield. Robimy coś z niczego - Paweł przesunął dłonią w powietrzu, nakreślając wizjonerski tytuł. - Chyba MacGyver. Copperfield to iluzjonista - komisarz z trudem opanował śmiech. - Chyba coś mam - odezwała się Karolina, którą od rozmowy oderwał telefon. - Dzwoniła Babiarz. Pismaki mają zdjęcia naszego Kowalskiego. - Przed odpicowaniem facjaty czy po? - spytał Wojak, choć przeczuwali odpowiedź. - Po. - Ale jakim cudem, przecież nikt się tu nie kręcił odkąd rozłożyli taśmę - Sandalski zmarszczył brwi. - Zatem zdjęcie powstało wcześniej - zgodziła się jego partnerka. - Więc albo ktoś tak po prostu przyszedł i zrobił zdjęcie... - ...albo mamy naszego zabójcę. Rozdział 4 Policjanci wpadli na komendę jak burza. Musieli jak najszybciej rozpisać wszystko co mieli i spróbować znaleźć jakiś drobiazg, który pozwoliłby im namierzyć mordercę, a także ustalić tożsamość ofiary. Nie mogli ruszyć za daleko ze śledztwem bez wyników sekcji i ogólnego raportu z miejsca zbrodni, więc musieli czekać, czego oboje nie lubili. - Na razie nie wiemy jeszcze co się stało i kto tego dokonał - mówiła prokurator Babiarz do zwołanych na konferencję reporterów. - Mogę jednak zapewnić państwa, że był to jednorazowy wypadek. Morderca działał pod wpływem strachu, patolog zapewnia, że obrażenia twarzy powstały pośmiertnie - gdy tylko skończyła mówić, dziennikarze zasypali ją pytaniami. - Więcej nie mogę ujawnić dla dobra śledztwa, ale proszę się nie obawiać, to nie jest robota zawodowca. - No tego akurat nie wiemy - mruknął Marcin niedosłyszalnie, wraz z partnerką przyglądali się całej sytuacji. Roksana zawsze o to prosiła, mieli przerwać, gdyby zaczęła za dużo mówić, co czasem się zdarzało. - Ale Agata powiedziała, że dla niej to nie wygląda na zawodowca - odparła Karolina równie cicho. Spojrzała na twarz mężczyzny, obserwując jego reakcję. Mięśnie szczęki na jego policzkach zadrgały, gdy na chwilę mocniej zacisnął zęby. Wiedziała, że nie spodobała mu się jej odpowiedź. - Tylko że jest za wcześnie, żeby cokolwiek zakładać - syknął. Nie znosił bezczynnego siedzenia i czekania na wyniki. Nienawidził spraw, w których nie wiedzieli kompletnie nic. I wiedziała, że podłapał to od niej. - Nic innego nie mamy, a pismaki się uspokoją - zerknęła w stronę prokurator, rozpaczliwie próbującej zbyć dziennikarzy. Powoli traciła grunt pod nogami. - Kończmy tę farsę - policjantka ruszyła w stronę tłumku. - Niech pani udaje, że powiedziałam coś ważnego i mamy przełom - wyszeptała kobiecie na ucho i odeszła. Babiarz powiedziała o domniemanym przełomie i ewakuowała się za nią. - Dziękuję, pani aspirant - powiedziała z wyraźną ulgą, gdy już były poza zasięgiem reporterów. - Drobiazg. Kawy? - Chętnie. Nienawidzę tych konferencji, nigdy nie umiem wybrnąć z niewygodnych pytań. - Przecież adwokaci też często zadają niewygodne pytania - Starska podała ciemnowłosej kubek z kawą. - Ale w sądzie mówi się prawdę, a tutaj muszę czasem nakłamać. - Ukrywanie prawdy to jeszcze nie takie straszne kłamstwo - uśmiechnęła się. - O czym tak plotkujecie? - podinspektor Ryu podeszła do nich niespodziewanie. - O konferencjach i sądach - odparła Roksana z uśmiechem. - Jakiś nudny temat. Co tam ciekawego słychać? - Po ploteczki to do Agaty Słowackiej, względnie do Pawła Wojaka. Ja się zajmuję faktami - Karolina uniosła ręce w geście obronnym. - Fakty są takie, że zniknęły mi z biurka raporty, które miałem powypełniać jak wrócę - odezwał się Marcin, przeszukując biurko. - Wiesz coś na ten temat? - zwrócił się do partnerki. - Wygląda na to, że masz anioła stróża, który strzeże cię przed utonięciem w papierach - odpowiedziała. - Podziękuj mu, jak go spotkasz - zażartowała Amelia. - Dziękuję, aniele. Jestem twoim dłużnikiem - na widok tak ciepłego uśmiechu, proces Karolina.exe przestał odpowiadać. - Nie ma o czym mówić - mruknęła po chwili, odwracając wzrok. Dopiero po dłuższym milczeniu zastanowiła się, czy ktoś zwrócił na to uwagę. Ale nawet jeśli, oszczędził jej komentarzy. Zresztą znając Agatę, cały komisariat wiedział, że coś się kroi, choć usilnie zaprzeczała i zbywała wszelkie sugestie. Słowacka jednak wiedziała swoje i przy każdej okazji nie omieszkała wytknąć policjantce jakoby była zakochana w swoim partnerze. Na szczęście ludzie traktowali to jak plotkę, dowodów nikt nie miał, bo ich nie było. Starską i Sandalskiego łączyła tylko praca i zwykła przyjaźń. To były fakty. Rozdział 5 Dzień upłynął im na domknięciu drobnych spraw w oczekiwaniu na wyniki tej większej. Niestety, nic ciekawego się nie pojawiło i jeszcze długo nie miało. - Hej - przywitała się Karolina, wchodząc następnego dnia na komendę. - O, dobrze, że jesteś - Paweł wybiegł od siebie, trzymając jakąś kartkę w dłoni. - Są już wyniki sekcji? - Jeszcze nie, ale mam wszystkie próbki znalezione na miejscu zbrodni - wręczył jej raport. - Jakieś odciski, ślady DNA, włókna? - Kochana, to pokój w podrzędnym hotelu, nie pięciogwiazdkowy apartament. Gdybym miał sprawdzać każdy ślad, nie wyrobiłbym się do końca życia. - To co ty mi tu dajesz? - Tylko świeże odciski, choć nieco niewyraźne i świeże ślady, co nie było proste. Wiesz ile tam było rzeczy? - No dobra, dobra. Sorki, nie wiedziałam, jestem tu od myślenia, nie od analiz technicznych. - Gdyby nie ja, to byś za wiele nie wymyśliła. - Dziękuję, Paweł, dobra robota. Zadowolony? - poszła do siebie nie czekając na odpowiedź. - Znowu śmiałaś nie docenić jaśnie pana technika? - zażartował Marcin, gdy tylko ją zobaczył. - Daj spokój, trochę racji ma. Bez niego stalibyśmy w miejscu - usiadła przy biurku, analizując raport. Jej partner podszedł do niej i zajrzał jej przez ramię. - Mamy tyle samo ile mieliśmy. Żadnych konkretów - mruknął, odwracając się do okna. Kiedy zaczynali współpracę, to ona była małym narwańcem, którego ciągnęło do roboty. On był spokojnym, statecznym gliną, któremu nie przeszkadzało czekanie na przełom. Teraz, po tych kilku latach, role zaczynały się odwracać. Jemu udzieliła się jej niecierpliwość, jej jego spokój. - Wyluzuj. Agata powiedziała, że może zrobić sekcję albo szybko, albo dokładnie. Od kiedy jesteś taki niecierpliwy? - odwróciła się do niego. - Odkąd z tobą pracuję - spojrzał na nią. - Aha, czyli to moja wina? - skrzyżowała ręce z łobuzerskim uśmiechem. - Jasne, jak całego zła na świecie - zaśmiał się. - Anioł winny wszelkiego zła? Ta teoria nie trzyma się kupy, panie komisarzu. Stać pana na więcej. - Za dobrze znam tego anioła. - Przeszkadzam? - Paweł zapukał w futrynę. - Słowacka przesyła wam prezent. - Wyniki sekcji? - Sandalski podszedł do kumpla. - No chyba nie kwiatki i czekoladki - odparł technik z ironią. - A szkoda, zjadłabym coś słodkiego - uśmiechnęła się blondynka. - Ale jak się nie ma co się lubi... - stanęła obok chłopaków. - No, Agata się postarała. - Rozrusznik serca znacznie zawęża zakres podejrzanych. Trzeba tylko pojeździć po szpitalach i sprawdzić, kto w ostatnich latach miał wszczepiany rozrusznik i jesteśmy w domu - ucieszył się Wojak. - Pod warunkiem, że jest stąd. Mógł być operowany zupełnie gdzie indziej i co wtedy? Będziesz sprawdzał wszystkie szpitale w Polsce? Albo i na świecie? - Marcin jak zawsze wolał być ostrożny. - Musimy znaleźć więcej szczegółów zanim- - Nic nie musicie - przerwała im Ryu. - Przed chwilą zgłoszono zaginięcie Mariana Brześnickiego. Rozdział 6 Podinspektor pokazała im fotografię ok. 50-letniego mężczyzny. Wyglądał bardzo znajomo, miał piwne oczy i ciemne, mocno siwiejące włosy. - Przecież to nasz trup - Karolina spojrzała na przyjaciół, chcąc się upewnić, czy ma rację. - Ty, no rzeczywiście - technik wziął zdjęcie od szefowej i przyjrzał się mu. - Kto zgłosił zaginięcie? - aspirant spojrzała na Amelię. - Siostra. Twierdzi, że jej brat dzwonił do niej codziennie, a wczoraj się nie odezwał, żona też nic nie wie. Dlatego przyszła z tym do nas - odpowiedziała kobieta. - Możemy z nią porozmawiać? - Tutaj jest - podinspektor wskazała kobietę w średnim wieku, rozmawiającą z mundurowym, który przywołał koleżankę gestem. - Koleżanka się zajmie pani sprawą - oświadczył, pozbywając się kobiety. - Aspirant Karolina Starska, dzień dobry - uśmiechnęła się ciepło blondynka. - Maria Brześnicka-Żabota, miło mi - odpowiedziała tamta. Miała ciemne, mocno siwiejące włosy i piwne oczy, identyczne jak ofiara. Wyglądała na jakieś 50 lat, a ubrana była w ciemnoróżowy płaszcz. - Marian to mój brat. - Bliźniak - zauważyła policjantka. Patrzyła na zdjęcie, które dała jej szefowa. Wiedziała, że to nie będzie łatwa rozmowa. - Napije się pani czegoś? - Nie przyszłam tu na kawkę, chcę odnaleźć brata - fuknęła w odpowiedzi. - Marian nigdy nie znikał, a po tej operacji dzwonił do mnie codziennie. Jesteśmy nierozłączni. - Operacji? - Miał wszczepiany rozrusznik serca. To przez wadę genetyczną, można było opóźnić zabieg dzięki zdrowemu trybowi życia, ale Maniek nigdy nie przepadał za sportem. Dlatego mnie się udało odwlec krojenie na kilka lat. - Rozumiem. Czy pani brat ma jakichś wrogów? Kogoś, kto mógłby chcieć mu zaszkodzić? - Nie, no co też pani... To spokojny, miły człowiek. - To rutynowe pytania. - Pomogą znaleźć mojego brata? - Nie. Ale pomogą schwytać jego mordercę - głos policjantki był miękki i łagodny. Zawsze w ten sposób przekazywała tragiczne wieści, spokojem i łagodnością. Chciała, żeby bliscy ofiar widzieli w niej nadzieję na sprawiedliwość, ale też oparcie w trudnych chwilach. - Słucham? - pani Maria zdawała się nie zrozumieć jej słów. - Znaleźliśmy wczoraj ciało pani brata w hotelowym pokoju. Bardzo mi przykro. - To niemożliwe. Jest pani pewna? - Wiek się zgadza, kolor oczu i włosów też, a przede wszystkim ten rozrusznik serca. Ale stuprocentowej pewności nie mamy. Ciało jest prawie niemożliwe do zidentyfikowania. - Jak to? - Ktoś zabił go uderzeniem w tył głowy, a potem przestraszył się tego, co zrobił i dokładnie rozgniótł twarz, żeby nikt nie rozpoznał zwłok. Wie pani może kto to zrobił? - To niemożliwe... - powtórzyła Żabota, zupełnie się załamując. Płakała przez dobrych kilka minut, zanim była zdolna do dalszej rozmowy. W tym czasie Marcin uznał, że partnerka zrobiła swoje i mogą przejść do rutynowych pytań. Starał się unikać takich sytuacji, więc zrzucał najczarniejszą robotę właśnie na nią. Sam pamiętał dokładnie, kiedy komendant wezwał go do swojego gabinetu, kazał mu usiąść i oznajmił, że Magda miała wypadek. Miał wrażenie, jakby to było wczoraj. W tamtej chwili świat się zatrzymał. W następnej rozpadł się na kawałki, gdy dowiedział się, że nie przeżyła. Z radosnego, pełnego zapału policjanta został wrak człowieka. Ale Karolina miała dar. Nie wiedział, czy to przez jej niewinny, młody wygląd, czy przez empatię i łagodność, a może przez zwykły talent aktorski, ale wiedział, że w jej ustach słowa pocieszenia nie były puste ani oficjalne. Nazywanie jej aniołem było całkowicie zasadne, choć nigdy nikomu tego nie powiedział, cieszył się, że ma ją przy sobie. - Rozumiem pani ból, ale musi nam pani pomóc złapać sprawcę - powiedziała, starając się uspokoić siostrę denata. - Jak ja mam dalej żyć? Sama? - pytała zapłakana kobieta. - Zawsze byliśmy razem, zawsze! A teraz co?! - Poradzi sobie pani. To tylko wydaje się niemożliwe - odezwał się komisarz, jego głos był pozbawiony emocji. Musiało tak być, gdyby próbował ujawnić co czuje, zaraz płakałby tu razem z nią. - Co pan może o tym wiedzieć? - warknęła, a policjantka zbladła przerażona, zerkając na partnera. - Zabił ktoś panu bliźniaka? - Nie. Żonę - odparł spokojnie, nie dał się wyprowadzić z równowagi. Dał sygnał, że jest w porządku, co jednak nie uspokoiło Starskiej. Ona wiedziała, do czego był zdolny. Choć z czasem emocje słabły, to nadal był drażliwy temat. - Przepraszam - zreflektowała się Żabota. - Nie szkodzi. Teraz najważniejsze jest odnalezienie zabójcy. Rozdział 7 - W porządku? - upewniła się po raz kolejny Karolina. Irytowało go to, ale nie miał jej za złe, że się martwiła. Wiedziała przez co przeszedł. - Tak, w porządku. Ile razy mam cię jeszcze zapewniać? - odparł spokojnie. - Aż będę miała niezbite dowody - uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne. - Angel... Nie rozmawiajmy już o tym. Dobrze się czuję i nic mi nie jest. - Powiedzmy, że ci wierzę. Po prostu wiem jak ci z tym ciężko. - Daj spokój. Zajmijmy się lepiej szukaniem zabójcy. - Nie tak szybko, musimy jeszcze coś załatwić - Starska sięgnęła po kluczyki do auta. - Niby co? - Powiadomić jego żonę. - Czyli powtórka z rozrywki? - westchnął. - Miejmy nadzieję, że coś w domu pozwoli nam odkryć dlaczego zginął - otworzył partnerce drzwi i wyszedł tuż za nią. Pojechali pod adres, który podała im pani Maria i zapukali do drzwi. Otworzyła im elegancka kobieta po 50-tce o starannie uczesanych blond włosach i brązowych oczach. - Dzień dobry - przywitała się zaskoczona, nie spodziewała się gości. - Dzień dobry, komisarz Marcin Sandalski, aspirant Karolina Starska, komenda wojewódzka, wydział kryminalny - odpowiedział mężczyzna i oboje pokazali odznaki. - Pani Emilia Brześnicka? - Tak, a o co chodzi? - Możemy porozmawiać? - Proszę - wpuściła ich do domu, choć było widać, że nie jest zadowolona z wizyty funkcjonariuszy. - Mogę wiedzieć co się stało? - w głosie kobiety dało się wyczuć niechęć. - Chodzi o pani męża. - Nie odpowiadam za nic, co zrobił. To nie moja sprawa. Do salonu z wahaniem wszedł chłopak w wieku licealno-studenckim. Popatrzył z uwagą na obecnych, zatrzymał się dłużej na policjantce. - Mamo, o co chodzi? - spytał, marszcząc brwi w skupieniu. - Kto to jest? - No właśnie tego próbuję się dowiedzieć. Państwo są z policji. Nie przeskrobałeś czegoś aby? - No co też mama, ja? W życiu - oburzył się. - Wielu podejrzanych tak mówi - Karolina posłała chłopakowi uśmiech. - Ale jak już mój partner powiedział, jesteśmy tu w sprawie pani męża - zwróciła się do Brześnickiej, poważniejąc. Dała sobie kilka sekund na przybranie swojego zwyczajowego tonu głosu. - Został przedwczoraj zamordowany. - Słucham? To jakiś żart? To Maniek was nasłał, tak? Już ja się z nim policzę! - zdenerwowała się kobieta. - Nie, proszę pani, to nie żart - zapewnił Marcin. - Pani mąż nie żyje, został znaleziony wczoraj rano w jednym z pokoi hotelu "Mediolan" w dosyć nieciekawej dzielnicy. - Przecież on nie chadzał do takich miejsc. Był porządnym człowiekiem, znaleźliście kogoś innego - Emilia nadal nie wierzyła. Nie chciała dopuścić do siebie myśli o śmierci męża. - Nie mamy wątpliwości. Gdzie pani była przedwczoraj między 21 a 2? - W domu. - Ktoś to może potwierdzić? - Czarek - skinęła głową w stronę syna. - To prawda? - komisarz spojrzał na chłopaka. - Tak, chyba tak. Nie pamiętam dokładnie - odparł tamten zdenerwowany. - To sobie przypomnij. - Tak, to prawda. - Czy mąż miał jakichś wrogów? Kogoś, kto mógłby chcieć mu zaszkodzić? - spytała Karolina. W przeciwieństwie do partnera nie wydawała się tak szorstka, wręcz przeciwnie. - Nie. Przynajmniej nic o tym nie wiem. - Miałaby pani coś przeciwko temu, żebyśmy rozejrzeli się po domu? - tym razem pytanie zadał Marcin. - Nie, nie będziecie mi tu grzebać. Jeśli to już wszystko, proszę państwa o opuszczenie mojego domu - wstała z fotela, w którym siedziała. - Gdyby coś się pani przypomniało, proszę dzwonić - położył na stole wizytówkę. - Ty też - Starska podeszła do chłopaka. - Pierwszy raz dziewczyna daje mi numer zanim o niego poproszę - zażartował Cezary, choć było widać, że wiadomość o śmierci ojca porządnie nim wstrząsnęła. - Tylko w sprawach związanych ze śledztwem - zastrzegła i wraz z partnerem wyszli od Brześnickich. Rozdział 8 - Coś mi się tu nie podoba - stwierdził Marcin w drodze do samochodu. - Oni wiedzą więcej niż chcą powiedzieć. - Też tak sądzę. Widziałeś jak zareagowała na wieść o śmierci męża? Jakby jej to w ogóle nie zaskoczyło - zgodziła się blondynka. - Musimy zdobyć nakaz i przeszukać dom. - Jeśli wie cokolwiek na temat zabójstwa, już zaczęła pozbywać się dowodów. Zresztą nawet nie jest podejrzana, Babiarz za nic nie postara się o nakaz. - To co robimy? - Trzeba przesłuchać młodego, on może wiedzieć coś konkretnego. - Zawsze jakiś punkt zaczepienia. W milczeniu wrócili do firmy. Przez cały czas trwania ich współpracy, nauczyła się, że cisza jest jakby dobrym znajomym komisarza i nie ma sensu na siłę jej przerywać. Jeśli chciał o czymś porozmawiać, to rozmawiał. Początkowo przychodziło mu to z trudem, ale nauczył się mówić, tak jak ona nauczyła się milczeć. Kiedy wchodzili do budynku, zadzwonił telefon, policjantka odrzuciła połączenie. - Nie odbierzesz? - spytał zdawkowo Sandalski. - To Paweł. Cokolwiek ma do powiedzenia, za chwilę wywrzeszczy mi to prosto w twarz - odparła spokojnie, wspinając się po schodach. - Niby racja. - Gdzie ona do cholery jest?! - usłyszeli po chwili wrzask technika. - Jeszcze jakieś pytania? - uśmiechnęła się. - Drzesz się na cały komisariat - rzucił Marcin w stronę kumpla, gdy tylko go zobaczył. - Bo jestem tak zawalony robotą, że ledwo wiem jak się nazywam - warknął rozeźlony. - Paweł Wojak, technik kryminalistyki - odpowiedziała rozbawiona blondynka. - Starska, jak ja cię zaraz... - Dobra, powiedz lepiej, czemu się tak drzesz. Nie odpowiedział od razu, po prostu zaprowadził ją do gabinetu, który dzieliła z partnerem. Przy jej wzroście nie było to trudne, była co najmniej o głowę niższa i wyglądała przy nim jak młodsza siostra. W pokoju znajdowała się para z dzieckiem. Średniego wzrostu mężczyzna o jasnych włosach i niebieskich oczach oraz bardzo szczupła kobieta o włosach zafarbowanych na ciemno i szarych oczach. Kilkuletnia dziewczynka na jej rękach uśmiechnęła się na widok policjantki. - Zajmij się tym - wepchnął ją do środka i odszedł zły. - Przepraszam za niego - westchnęła Karolina. - Zawsze się wścieka jak ma dużo roboty. - Nie ma sprawy - uśmiechnęła się kobieta. - To w sumie my powinniśmy przeprosić, że tak bez uprzedzenia... - Nie no, coś ty - policjantka przytuliła ją na powitanie, tak samo jak mężczyznę. - Co go tak ugryzło? - komisarz pojawił się w drzwiach. - Nie mam pojęcia. Pamiętasz mojego brata, nie? - Pamiętać pamiętam, ale nie gwarantuję, że wiem który to - uśmiechnął się lekko, wymieniając z blondynem uścisk dłoni. Nawet gdyby go nie znał, podobieństwo było uderzające. - Żartuję, przecież wiem, że Mateusz - dorzucił z rozbawieniem na widok miny partnerki. - To teraz poznaj jego żonę Zuzię i moją bratanicę, Dianę. Chcieli ją nazwać Luna, ale na szczęście mama wybiła im to z głowy. - Marcin, miło mi - jak na gentlemana przystało, pocałował dłoń szwagierki Karoliny. - Mnie również. Musimy się kiedyś spotkać w mniej oficjalnej sytuacji - odparła. - Kiedyś. A na razie w czym ciotka policjantka może pomóc kochanej rodzince? - funkcjonariuszka włożyła ręce do kieszeni. - Właśnie, my tu gadu-gadu, a czas goni. Sister, musisz przypilnować małej - odpowiedział jej brat. - Jedziemy z Zuzią do szpitala, a to nie miejsce dla dzieci. - Komisariat tym bardziej. Podrzuć ją babci, albo któremuś z wujków - zaprotestowała. - Jeszcze czego. Mama i tata gdzieś pojechali w cholerę, w domu są tylko Pitr i Kubson. Zostajesz więc ty. - Wykluczone. Stary, jestem na służbie. - Już nie jesteś - wtrącił się Marcin. - Idź do domu, rodzina cię potrzebuje. - A co ze śledztwem? - Poradzę sobie. - Nie. No kurczę, istnieją pewne granice. Jestem gliną, nie niańką. - Do domu. To rozkaz. Jutro dokończymy śledztwo. Albo zostańcie tutaj, jak chcesz, ale Paweł dostanie szału, że nie wspomnę o szefowej czy pani prokurator. - To się jeszcze okaże. Rozdział 9 Po krótkich wyjaśnieniach, że chodzi o ojca Zuzi, który miał niegroźny wypadek, małżeństwo wyszło, zostawiając swoją pociechę z ciocią. Szwagierka przekonywała, że tylko jej może na tyle zaufać, a zresztą wizyta nie potrwa długo. Karolina z góry zapowiedziała partnerowi, że za to, że ją wrobił w to niańczenie, to on bierze na siebie pretensje Babiarz i Ryu. Nie miała zamiaru słuchać kazania, że komisariat to nie miejsce dla dziecka, sama doskonale to wiedziała. Posadziwszy małą przy biurku i zostawiwszy jej ołówek i kartkę, poszła odwiedzić siedzibę potwora. Paweł akurat ślęczał nad jakimiś papierami. - Co robisz? - zapytała udając zainteresowanie. - Czego chcesz? - burknął, niezadowolony, że się mu przeszkadza. - Sprawdziłeś już skąd prasa miała zdjęcia Brześnickiego? - Kogo? A, tego z rozgniecioną twarzą? Nie - odpowiedział, nawet na nią nie patrząc. - Aha, ok. Dzięki - odwróciła się, chcąc wyjść z gabinetu. - Zaraz, chwila, stój - technik aż spojrzał na koleżankę. - I tyle? Żadnego "to do roboty" albo "więc się pospiesz"? - Skoro do tej pory tego nie zrobiłeś, to sama mogę sobie sprawdzić, bo teraz to na jedno wyjdzie - zauważyła. - No tak. Czyli chcesz mi przez to powiedzieć, że nie muszę tego robić? - uniósł brwi. - Tak. I nie rozumiem, czemu się to dziwi. - Zwykle dodajecie mi roboty zamiast ujmować. - Nie ciesz się za wcześnie - uśmiechnęła się i wyszła. Po drodze zahaczyła o gabinet Amelii. - Można? - Jasne, wejdź - podinspektor spojrzała na nią. Babiarz musiała opuścić komisariat, bo nigdzie jej nie było. - Coś się stało? - Potrzebujemy nakazu na przeszukanie domu Brześnickich, żona nie chce nam udostępnić telefonu ani laptopa, a podejrzewamy, że zawarte w nich informacje pomogą nam ustalić motyw - wyjaśniła. - Pogadam z Roksaną, ale niczego nie obiecuję - oznajmiła Ryu. - Ale chwila, skąd żona miała telefon ofiary? Nie powinien mieć go przy sobie? - Początkowo sądziliśmy, że został skradziony, ale Marcin zauważył go na blacie kuchennym w domu. Żony leżał obok torebki na stoliku, syn miał swój w kieszeni, a nikogo innego nie było. - To mógł nie być jego telefon. Nie mamy pewności. - Bez nakazu jej nie nabierzemy - zauważyła trafnie Starska i wyszła. Zanim jednak weszła dobrze do gabinetu, dostała telefon, który bynajmniej jej nie ucieszył. Przeciwnie, okazało się, że jej beznadziejny dzień będzie jeszcze gorszy. - Na pewno dasz sobie radę beze mnie? - spojrzała na partnera z żalem. - Jasne, przecież już nie raz dawałem - odparł. - Coś się stało? - Drugi brat potrzebuje niańki do dziecka. I o ile Diana jest na tyle duża, że wytrzyma na komendzie, to Leoś już nie - westchnęła. - Nie ma sprawy. Jedź do domu, zajmij się rodziną, ja sobie poradzę - zapewnił. - Dzięki. Jestem twoją dłużniczką - uśmiechnęła się. - Daj spokój. Powiedz mi lepiej czym mam się zająć. - Trzeba sprawdzić skąd media miały zdjęcie Brześnickiego i trochę pomęczyć Babiarz o nakaz na jutro. - A co z przesłuchaniami? Odpuszczamy na razie? - I tak nam nic więcej nie powiedzą. Możesz też spróbować wyciągnąć parę rzeczy od Pawła, jeśli jest coś, co równie dobrze możesz sam zrobić, to to zrób, bo się nie doczekasz. - Dobra. To miłej opieki nad dziećmi. - Na razie - uśmiechnęła się, zabierając bratanicę i wychodząc. Rozdział 10 - Jest ktoś w domu? - zawołała, wchodząc do środka. - Nie ma! - odkrzyknął Kuba, najmłodszy z jej braci. - Bardzo śmieszne. Chodź tu i mi pomóż - warknęła. - Meh - chcąc nie chcąc, musiał przyjść. Był zupełnie niepodobny do najstarszego rodzeństwa, miał gęste, prawie czarne kręcone włosy i oczy w kolorze mlecznej czekolady. Był młodszy o całą dekadę, niedawno skończył 18 lat, ale podobnie jak jego bracia, również przerósł siostrę. - Co - mruknął. - W bagażniku mam zakupy, trzeba je wypakować - odparła Karolina, obie ręce mając zajęte dziećmi. - A ty nie miałaś być później? - zdziwił się młody. - Miałam, ale znowu zrobili ze mnie niańkę - postawiła nosidełko z Leosiem koło kanapy i zaprowadziła Dianę do łazienki, żeby umyć ręce. - Tak jakbyś ty nie mógł tego zrobić. - Po pierwsze wątpię, żeby szanowni tatusiowie się zgodzili. Wiesz, że prędzej zaufają starszej siostrze niż młodszemu bratu. A po drugie i tak zaraz wychodzę. - A Pitr gdzie? - A cholera wie. - Tylko jakoś nikt nie bierze pod uwagę tego, że ja też mam swoje życie. Znowu musiałam wcześniej się urwać z pracy, a co jeśli wypadnie mi jakaś realizacja czy znowu znajdą zwłoki? - Nie wiem, nie obchodzi mnie twoje życie. Nie obchodzi mnie twój smutek. - Nikogo nie obchodzi, a potem się narzeka, że policja nic nie robi - wyciągnęła Leosia z nosidełka i posadziła go obok kuzynki. Pod wieczór Starska marzyła tylko o wygodnym łóżku. Dzieci pousypiały, a ich rodziców ani widu ani słychu. Postanowiła zrobić braciom wykład na temat szanowania cudzego czasu. Nie miała nawet siły zwlec się z kanapy, gdy usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Po chwili drzwi się otworzyły. - E, co tak nie otwierasz? - spytał Piotrek, wchodząc do domu. Był przedostatnim z braci, miał 20 lat i podobnie jak najstarsi miał niebieskie oczy i blond włosy, tyle tylko, że ciemne. - Bo nie mam siły - odparła. - Lepiej miej, ktoś do ciebie przyszedł. - Kto? - leniwie uniosła się na łokciach. - Wybacz, że tak bez uprzedzenia - odezwał się Marcin, pojawiając się za jej bratem. - Pomyślałem, że spędzimy miły wieczór przy przekopywaniu akt - pokazał kilka teczek, które miał ze sobą. - Szczerze? Chętnie. Po takim dniu to będzie relaks - natychmiast zerwała się z kanapy i przeczesała palcami rozczochrane włosy. - Chcesz coś do picia? - Powiedzmy, że przyniosłem własny zapas - pokazał butelkę czerwonego wina. - No, no. Zaskakujesz mnie - uśmiechnęła się. Związała włosy, wyciągnęła kieliszki i ogarnęła stolik w salonie, żeby było gdzie rozłożyć dokumentację. - To co tu dla mnie masz? - Pogrzebałem trochę w archiwum i znalazłem kilka podobnych spraw. Może na coś wpadniemy - odłożył papiery i usiadł na kanapie. - A co z prasą? - usiadła z drugiej strony i sięgnęła po teczkę. - Nic. Trzeba czekać, aż Paweł coś namierzy - otworzył wino i nalał do kieliszków. - Masz w ogóle jakieś dobre wieści? - Wydębiłem nakaz - uśmiechnął się. - Przynajmniej coś. To za co pijemy? Za szybkie rozwiązanie sprawy? - Może być - stuknął swoim kieliszkiem o jej, rozległ się cichy brzęk szkła. I zabrali się do roboty. Rozdział 11 Po paru godzinach znikło zaledwie pół butelki, a papiery były porozkładane po całej podłodze. Prawie wszystkie dokumenty były przejrzane, a dzięki żółtym karteczkom samoprzylepnym, mogli wynotować przydatne informacje. Wbrew pozorom nie było tego wiele, choć papierzysk masa. Taki właśnie widok zastała kochana rodzinka Starskich, wlewając się do domu. - A co to za pobojowisko? - Mateusz omal nie wlazł w akta. - Wyrywacie mnie z pracy, to praca przychodzi do mnie. Mama nie nauczyła, że cudzy czas się szanuje? - syknęła siostra. - Myślicie, że ja nie mam nic lepszego do roboty, tylko dzieci wam niańczyć? - No sorki, tak wyszło - Bartek wzruszył ramionami. On i najmłodszy Kuba najbardziej się wdali w rodziców. Tak samo miał ciemne, kręcone włosy i zielonobrązowe oczy. Był tym średnim z rodzeństwa, młodszy o 5 i 3 lata i starszy o 3 i 5 lat. Jednak jego trudny charakter sprawiał, że ciężko się było z nim dogadać. - Tak wyszło? Jak cię zaraz - zamachnęła się kieliszkiem, ale partner chwycił ją za nadgarstek. - Szkoda wina i kieliszka - powiedział spokojnie, wypuszczając jej rękę. Uśmiechnęła się, rozbrojona i odstawiła naczynie. - Dobry wieczór - przywitał się. - Przepraszam, że tak... - wskazał na papiery. - Nie szkodzi - matka Karoliny machnęła ręką. - My i tak się kładziemy, nie będziemy wam przeszkadzać. Jest już Kuba? - zwróciła się do córki. - Nie, tylko Piotrek - odparła, dopijając wino i napełniając kieliszek od nowa. - Dzieci śpią tam - wskazała drzwi do pokoju. - My wracamy do pracy. - Może lepiej skończmy na dzisiaj - zasugerował komisarz. - Powinnaś odpocząć. - Będę odpoczywać jak zamkniemy sprawę - odparła. - Ale jak jesteś zmęczony, to idź. - Jak chcesz - wrócił do akt, nie zwracając już uwagi, na kręcących się po domu ludzi. - Cholera. Albo robota seryjnego mordercy, albo porachunki gangów - mruknęła policjantka, odkładając ostatnią teczkę i przeciągając się. - Nic nie mamy. W żadnym z przypadków nie użyto tłuczka do mięsa. - U mnie też nic - zaczął zbierać papiery. - Czyli jednak kończymy na dziś. - Zmarnowaliśmy tyle czasu... - E tam. Zawsze lepsze to, niż siedzenie w pustym mieszkaniu. - No tak. Nie pomyślałam o tym - przyznała. Czasem wylatywało jej z głowy, że jej partner jest sam. Rzadko o tym rozmawiali, a i on nigdy nie narzekał na samotność, był do niej przyzwyczajony. - W takim razie dzięki za miły wieczór. - I wzajemnie. Rozdział 12 Kolejny dzień przyniósł im wiele ciekawych niespodzianek, rzucających nowe światło na sprawę. Najpierw z gabinetu wyleciał Paweł, radośnie ogłaszając znalezienie w zsypie na śmieci narzędzia zbrodni. Potem, podczas przeszukania, okazało się, że telefon i komputer denata są rozbite, chociaż jeszcze poprzedniego dnia były całe. Kiedy Wojak nad nimi pracował, zdarzyła się jeszcze jedna niespodzianka: Czarek Brześnicki urwał się z uczelni i złożył im wizytę. Nie chciał jednak z nikim rozmawiać, uparcie czekał na śledczych, którzy poprzedniego dnia byli w jego domu. Domagał się rozmowy tylko z Karoliną, więc policjanci niemal natychmiast wrócili na komendę. - Pani aspirant, jak dobrze, że pani jest - ucieszył się chłopak. - Tylko pani może mi pomóc, ja już nie wiem co mam robić. - Zapraszam - zaprowadziła go do pokoju przesłuchań. Stamtąd każdy będzie mógł usłyszeć ich rozmowę, a młody będzie miał złudzenie prywatności. - Chcesz tam iść beze mnie? - Marcin złapał ją za ramię. - Chyba wpadłaś mu w oko - zauważył cicho. - A co, zazdrosny jesteś? - zażartowała. - Daj spokój, poradzę sobie - odparła i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. - To co takiego ważnego masz mi do powiedzenia? - Chodzi... chodzi o moją matkę - odpowiedział z wahaniem. - Myślę, że mogę wiedzieć coś przydatnego, ale... mam donosić na własną matkę? - Takie rzeczy nigdy nie są łatwe - Starskiej włączył się tryb psychologa. - Musisz wybrać między tym co łatwe, a co właściwe. - Ona... ja nie umiem się jej sprzeciwić - wyznał. - Ojciec też nie umiał. Próbował, chciał od niej odejść, a potem zginął. Myślę, że matka może mieć z tym coś wspólnego. - Jeśli tak jest, nie możesz tego zatajać. To jest niezgodne z prawem. - Ale to moja matka. - Wiesz... Mam brata w twoim wieku. W zeszłym roku widziano go na miejscu zbrodni. Musiałam pojechać do własnego domu, skuć własnego brata i przesłuchać go, jakby był podejrzany. Rozumiem więc jak ci ciężko, ale wiem też, że czasem musimy coś robić wbrew naszej woli. - Ojciec miał romans. Spotykał się z jakąś dziennikarką, tamtej nocy umówili się właśnie w tym hotelu, o którym wczoraj mówił pani partner. Na swoje nieszczęście zostawił telefon. Matka przeczytała sms-y i strasznie się wściekła. Wsiadła w samochód i pojechała, to było koło 23. Wróciła jakoś po godzinie i poszła spać. Nie wiem gdzie była i co robiła - wyznał chłopak. - Ale coś musi być na rzeczy, bo zakazała mi z wami rozmawiać. - Dziękuję. Bardzo nam pomogłeś - uśmiechnęła się, kładąc dłoń na dłoni chłopaka. - Pogadam z prokuratorem, być może uda się ją przyskrzynić bez twoich zeznań. - Ona i tak nie uwierzy, że nic nie powiedziałem. Muszę się w końcu od niej uwolnić. Będę zeznawał. - Dobra decyzja - wstała. - To chyba wszystko, jakbyś wiedział coś jeszcze, to dzwoń - wyprowadziła go z pokoju przesłuchań i wróciła do drugiego pomieszczenia, gdzie za lustrem weneckim czekali na nią Sandalski z Wojakiem. - Młody ma rację, Brześnicki rzeczywiście miał romans z Heleną Greczycką, tak wynika z billingów - potwierdził Paweł. - Jeśli jest dziennikarką, mogła zrobić zdjęcie, kiedy przyszła na spotkanie, a Marian już nie żył - wywnioskował komisarz. - Tylko dlaczego nie powiadomiła policji? - spytała jego partnerka. - O to sama ją zapytasz, już tu jedzie - oznajmił technik. - Świetna robota. Co z narzędziem zbrodni? - Krew się zgadza, odciski pokrywają się ze znalezionymi na miejscu zbrodni, denata i jeszcze jednej osoby są zatarte, najświeższe należą do sprawcy. Znajdują się też na telefonie. - Czyli Brześnicka zabrała tłuczek z domu, pojechała zrobić mężowi awanturę, przyłożyła mu w tył głowy, zabijając go tym, a kiedy zorientowała się co zrobiła, rozgniotła twarz, żeby uniemożliwić identyfikację? - blondynka poskładała wszystkie elementy w całość. - To co, przesłuchujemy najpierw kochankę, czy darujemy sobie i od razu jedziemy po żonę? - Jedziemy - zarządził Sandalski. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadanie Kategoria:Uniwersum